Animals
by deestacia
Summary: Baby, I'm preying on you tonight - Hunt you down eat you alive - But don't deny the animal - That comes alive when I'm inside you - I can still hear you making that sound - Taking me down rolling on the ground [Animals by Maroon 5]- special ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol x Baekhyun songfic - Read Detail Info [NC/PWP] - RnR


**ANIMALS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun - Chanyeol**

**Category : Boys Love - YAOI**

**Genre : Smut**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : AU - OOC - PWP - Implisit Scene - Mature Content - Little Dialogue  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY AND OC BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Copyright October - 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~Backsong : Animals by Maroon 5~_

Suara air hujan yang berjatuhan di permukaan bumi mengalun di malam yang sunyi. Di jalanan kompleks perumahan yang lengang, Chanyeol dengan memakai jaket serta tudung kepala, berdiri di bawah pohon yang rindang, membuat kehadirannya tersamarkan. Mengabaikan derasnya air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Manik berbingkai itu fokus mengawasi sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang ada di depannya.

Mutiara cokelat itu mengalihkan atensinya ke balkon rumah tersebut. Di balkon itu berdiri Baekhyun dengan memakai celana panjang dipadu dengan kaos tanpa lengan. Ditangannya terdapat segelas minuman. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu. Menikmati gemericik hujan dan dinginnya angin malam.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sepasang mata milik Chanyeol tak lepas menatapnya. Mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya dengan tatapan memuja dan penuh hasrat. Seringai terlihat di wajahnya kala melihat laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu menggeliatkan lehernya. Chanyeol, sang pengintai pun melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

Tangan Chanyeol membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan sangat pelan. Indera penglihatnya mengawasi pergerakan sosok Baekhyun yang masih setia bersandar di pintu balkon dengan kedua tangannya mengusap lehernya sendiri. Dapat dia lihat gelas yang tadi berada di tangannya sudah berada di atas meja.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Membuka pakaian atasnya dan melemparkannya ke kursi. Angin yang bertiup dari pintu balkon menerjang tubuhnya dan membuatnya merasakan sensasi dingin. Hujan turun semakin deras menjadi latar melodi malam itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Eluhan terdengar mengalun dari mulutnya ketika lidah Chanyeol menjelajah leher putihnya. Tidak ada jarak di antara keduanya selain pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos Baekhyun, mengusik butir pink yang ada di dada Baekhyun, sementara yang lain bermain dengan pusat kenikmatan Baekhyun. Sesekali mencengkeram batang yang mengeras itu sehingga membuat Baekhyun semakin kalap menggerakkan pantatnya bersenggolan dengan kelamin Chanyeol. Kaki Baekhyun mengait kaki Chanyeol dan menggesekkannya. Membuat gerakan acak naik turun. Tangan laki-laki cantik itu terulur ke belakang untuk meraih sosok yang memeluknya. Menekan kepala Chanyeol agar semakin memberi karya pada area atasnya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, sementara tangannya membawa Chanyeol untuk dapat mempertemukan indera pengecap keduanya. Bunyi kecipak terdengar samar ketika kedua bibir itu bertemu. Hisapan dan tarikan terjadi tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Erangan dan eluhan khas penuh nafsu mengalun dari mulut Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menjamah lehernya. Seketika itu juga laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Jemari lentiknya menyapa batang Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tegak. Memijatnya dengan sedikit keras seraya mulutnya menjelajah dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memainkan melodi kenikmatannya tanpa henti. Dia menarik rambut Baekhyun, membuat kepalanya mendongak dan mempertemukan kembali benda tak bertulang di dalam mulut mereka.

Pergulatan indera pengecap itu terus berlangsung. Tangan Chanyeol melepas kaos Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Nafsu dan hasrat menguar dari tubuh keduanya.

Baekhyun berjalan maju dengan bibir masih tertaut pada bibir Chanyeol membuat laki-laki yang tengah menjelajah area atasnya berjalan mundur.

Tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh di atas sofa dengan Baekhyun berada di atasnya. Keduanya masih saling mengeksplorasi mulut serta tubuh bagian atas. Tangan Baekhyun membuka celana Chanyeol serta melepaskan miliknya. Kaki keduanya menghempaskan penutup area bawah tubuh mereka. Tanpa ada seinchi pun benang, tubuh keduanya menempel sempurna.

Kaki mereka saling bertaut. Sementara pusat kenikmatan berbeda ukuran itu saling bergesekan membuat keduanya menyanyikan alunan kenikmatan.

Dengan masih berciuman, Chanyeol perlahan merubah posisi, membuat Baekhyun berada pada posisi duduk. Lidah laki-laki jangkung itu merambati setiap jengkal kulit mulus Baekhyun. Kepala Baekhyun bersandar pada sofa. Matanya terpejam merasakan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan pada tubuhnya.

Perjalanan lidah Chanyeol bergerak ke bawah, ke muara kehidupan milik Baekhyun. Pekikan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun saat merasakan rongga hangat milik Chanyeol menyapu kejantanannya. Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol menghisap organ intimnya, memainkan lidahnya dengan menjilati setiap sisi organ tak bertulang itu.

Tangan Chanyeol bermain dengan bola kembar Baekhyun, meremas dan memijatnya. Sementara mulutnya masih setia memompa bagian vital Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya seraya menyanyikan irama nafsu.

Pinggul Baekhyun naik turun seiring dia merasakan akan berada pada puncaknya. Chanyeol pun semakin kuat menghisap milik Baekhyun yang bergerak di mulutnya. Tangannya menyervis miliknya sendiri. Gerakan pinggul Baekhyun semakin cepat dan Chanyeol pun semakin terbawa arus, terlebih ketika Baekhyun memainkan puting miliknya. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya dan membuat nafsu Chanyeol membuncah.

Sumber kehidupan itu akhirnya keluar dari sarangnya. Chanyeol menikmati rasa asing di dalam mulutnya. Sementara Baekhyun terengah-engah, Chanyeol menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada lutut dan kembali bergerak. Laki-laki itu meraih kepala Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Membagi sari pati miliknya sendiri. Ciuman itu kembali menciptakan pergulatan lidah. Tangan Baekhyun meremas organ vital Chanyeol membuat laki-laki itu mengerang.

Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya untuk dapat berhadapan dengan milik Chanyeol. Jari Chanyeol mengarah ke mulut Baekhyun yang tengah bermain dan dengan penuh pengertian, laki-laki yang lebih kecil membasahi jari-jari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya sementara Baekhyun menungging memanjakan batang miliknya. Chanyeol sedikit menyampingnya tubuhnya dan meraih pantat mulus Baekhyun. Dia mencium bongkahan pantat itu hingga bertemu dengan lubang surga Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang itu. Terdengar ringisan dari Baekhyun saat merasakan gerakan jari Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol yang lain menekan kepala Baekhyun agar memperdalam kulumannya. Laki-laki itu kembali menghadiahi Baekhyun jari kedua dan ketiga. Baekhyun meringis di sela kulumannya pada kejantanan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi kembali duduk dan meraih kepala Baekhyun untuk dapat mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Tangan Chanyeol menuntun posisi Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang lebih pendek kini berada di hadapan Chanyeol. Lidah Chanyeol kembali bergerak turun dari wajah Baekhyun ke dadanya. Menjilati puting laki-laki itu, menghisapnya, menjilatnya dengan gerakan memutar.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati perjalanan lidah Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Tangan Chanyeol memegang batang miliknya, memastikan organ tersebut siap untuk memasuki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memainkan alat vitalnya di sekitar pintu kenikmatan Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya mulai memasuki Baekhyun. Eluhan terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, sementara laki-laki masih menjamah tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun meminta perhatian Chanyeol dan kembali indera pengecap keduanya bertemu. Seiring dengan masuknya seluruh milik Chanyeol ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah membiasakan dirinya dengan kehadiran milik Chanyeol. Bibir keduanya masih bertaut. Chanyeol merasakan sensasi panas ketika Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu bergerak naik turun dengan tangan Chanyeol menopang tubuhnya. Baekhyun mendongak merasakan kenikmatan pergumulan itu. Dia memeluk Chanyeol dan menekan kepala laki-laki itu agar mengeksplorasi tubuh atasnya.

Baekhyun mendesah hebat ketika ujung kepala batang Chanyeol menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Tubuh Chanyeol bergerak brutal seiring Baekhyun yang meraung menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Hentakan itu semakin kencang ketika si pemilik sarang memohon untuk meningkatkan tempo permainan mereka.

Erangan dan desahan mengalun di antara irama rintik hujan yang mula mereda. Tangan Chanyeol meremas bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang bergerak naik turun. Sesekali tempo permainan itu melambat. Baekhyun akan bergerak pelan dan memutar tubuh bagian bawahnya membuat Chanyeol merasakan sensasi nikmat. Saat itu pula, keduanya akan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Berbagi saliva dengan saling melilit, menghisap bibir dan lidah, mengabsen setiap sudut mulut masing-masing.

Dalam ciuman itu, Chanyeol memegang tubuh Baekhyun dan membalik posisi mereka sehingga Baekhyun berada di sofa. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan itu dan kembali menggerakkan miliknya. Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak seiring tempo permainan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengumpat di sela desahannya merasakan milik Chanyeol menumbuk dengan tepat titik nikmatnya. Kaki laki-laki itu melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. Tangannya lentiknya memainkan miliknya sendiri.

Gerakan pinggul Chanyeol yang menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam Baekhyun semakin brutal dan kasar. Laki-laki itu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan menciumnya kasar. Menghisap kuat lidah laki-laki di bawahnya. Menjelajahi setiap jengkal wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan lidahnya hingga ke leher dan bahu. Memberi tanda khas di sana.

Baekhyun pun semakin menggila merasakan permainan Chanyeol. Laki-laki menekan kepala Chanyeol agar mengeksplorasi tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengeluh nikmat saat milik Chanyeol mencapai batas dinding rektumnya, tangan laki-laki itu bahkan mencengkeram erat bantalan sofa seolah akan merobeknya. Erangan terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol ketika dia merasakan Baekhyun mengeratkan lubangnya.

Keduanya berbagi ciuman basah yang penuh nafsu dan hasrat. Dan Chanyeol kembali bergerak kasar dan buas seperti binatang. Tumbukan itu semakin kuat seiring akan mencapai puncaknya. Tangan Chanyeol meraih milik Baekhyun dan memompanya. Sementara Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Matanya menatap miliknya yang dimainkan oleh tangan Chanyeol dan juga bagaimana batang Chanyeol keluar masuk dalam dirinya.

Cepat. Semakin cepat. Nafas keduanya semakin memburu. Peluh menguar dari pori-pori tubuh mereka. Melodi kenikmatan itu semakin terdengar pertanda bahwa mereka hampir sampai pada batas permainan.

Chanyeol mengerang sementara Baekhyun meremas punggung laki-laki itu ketika keduanya telah mencapai puncaknya. Deru nafas keduanya bersahutan. Baekhyun menatap sayu sosok di hadapannya, namun kepalanya berputar-putar, pandangannya berkunang-kunang, dan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Mulut laki-laki itu hampir bersuara sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya hilang. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Membenahi posisi Baekhyun dan menyelimuti laki-laki itu.

Beberapa saat setelah membersihkan diri, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak.

"Sampai bertemu besok Baek.", dia pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

|EPILOG|

Baekhyun termangu di kantin kampusnya. Pikirannya menerawang kejadian tadi pagi. Saat menemukan dirinya tanpa pakaian, tidur di sofa, badan yang serasa remuk, dan yang paling penting, bercak merah yang bertebaran di tubuhnya. Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun harus memakai pakaian tertutup hari ini.

Dia sadar dia berhubungan intim, tapi dengan siapa? Ini yang kedua kalinya terjadi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyesal. Entahlah, mungkin dia menikmatinya. Baekhyun hanya penasaran dengan siapa dia melakukannya. Laki-laki itu mencoba mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya, namun nihil. Salahkan dia yang memang memiliki ingatan yang buruk.

Mata Baekhyun mengedar ke penjuru kantin, hingga tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang mata milik laki-laki pegawai kantin. Kontak mata itu terlepas, ketika melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk ke area kantin. Sosok itu mendekati Baekhyun dan melempar senyum yang tentunya di balas Baekhyun dengan manis. Dia mencium kening Baekhyun dan duduk di samping laki-laki cantik itu. Mengabaikan bahwa ada yang mengawasi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa ini!? Hahaha. Salahkan otak liarnya Dee yang tiap denger lagu Animals malah ngebayangin ChanBaek eheman. Ga papa kan ya? Kan pervert itu manusiawi *muka polos*. Lagi juga ini Kamis malam, kan ChanBaek lagi sunah rosul. Kekeke. So, ini pertama kalinya bikin nc implisit, apa Dee gagal? Fufufu. Mianhae kalo jelek. Maacih perhatiannya ya. Dee lagi siapin epep lain buat kalian, ppyong~ *smooch***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DO NOT PLAGIARISM OR COPYCAT**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
